


Unity

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Kingdom of Crowns [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: December Drabble Days, Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Two stories of the Unity Celebration





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for [](http://mr-mrs-faxsea.livejournal.com/profile)[mr_mrs_faxsea](http://mr-mrs-faxsea.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of a Kingdom of Crowns timestamp.  A prompt for my [December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/539575.html?thread=4027063#t4027063)!  This can be read alone but will make mroe sense as a little follow up to the Kingdom of Crowns: Garden of Stone.  You can find them on [LJ](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/422048.html) or [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/368402) if you're interested.

 

 

 “To a joyous year, and our continued harmony,” Jensen said as he raised a glass of Ruvien wine.

“Harmony,” the others echoed.

Jared finished the toast with one of his own.  “To my beloved High King.”

The other rulers who had come to join the Unity Celebration toasted along with his husband.  They had come from all over the Six Lakes Realm; Lehne of Toruga, Lesaren of Ruvien, and the Donaran king.  LaRoche gave him a cheeky wink and Jensen’s brother smiled proudly.

Jensen smiled from his throne in the Garden of Stones and couldn’t wish for a better night.

 

 **

 

It was the one night a year that the High King demanded they leave duty behind.  The leaders of the Six Lakes Realms would have welcomed the renowned Knights into the Garden of Stones, but Chad had pulled Christian away and led him south a half hour’s ride.

Alone now in a small cabin with just the light of the fireplace to keep them company, the two men spent the Unity Celebration in the embrace of their beloved.  Tonight they were simply two men who loved one another and lost themselves to the ardent kisses and building passion between them.


End file.
